


A Fantasy

by FoxRafer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted as <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/438969.html?thread=16441273#t16441273"><b>comment fic</b></a> at <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as [**comment fic**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/438969.html?thread=16441273#t16441273) at [**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/).

Karl's started to let his hair grow. Chris heartily approves, doesn't even tease him during this awkward growing-in stage. He's focused on the long term.

Chris has a picture from the Rings promotion imprinted in his mind. He imagines entwining his fingers in Karl's hair, pulling ever too tightly at the roots as his hand fists into the thick strands, guiding and directing as he slides in and out of Karl's throat. He steals a glance at Karl's mussed hair and licks his lips, wills nature to work faster on Karl's roots. He's been denied this pleasure for too long.


End file.
